Episode 19
The nineteenth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on May 29, 2009. It adapts from Axis Powers and Power Ranger Allied Forces, as well as the original webcomic Allied Forces and G-R Nonaggression Pact? story arcs. Plot Summary Portable Chinatown America announces that the Allied Summit has commenced, but notices that China has arrived late to the meeting. China explains that he didn't plan on being late, but the Zui Xie (wine-soaked crab) dish he was making kept him busy. England tells him that it doesn't matter anymore and to sit down. China calls in his citizens, which storm into the room, creating a lot of noise due to the sheer number of them. As the people rush in with their construction materials, England asks China if cooking crab is really more important than the meeting. China answers that he prioritizes eating over everything else. As the last of the Chinese natives enter the room, England decides that he'll have one of the crabs. He suddenly finds himself in a form of Chinatown, where a vendor tells him it will cost 30 bucks. An irritated England tells China not to just build a city in the meeting room. Fear Of The English Army Another Axis training session begins, this time with Germany training the entire Italian Army. He orders them to be quiet, as he gives them a lecture on their odd battlefield habits. As he rants about the Italians' odd timing at fleeing and attacking, Italy notices something approaching from the distance. While Germany turns his back and orders them to adapt to the situation and never give up, the entire army screams and runs away, fearing that the "English Army" is after them. A lone dog wanders into the fray and barks, while Germany tells them not to just call out their mother's name in surrender, and to decide their actions after studying their enemy's movements. Italy and two other Italian soldiers wander back, having noticed the dog. They surround the stray dog and pet it, remaining unaware of the lecture that Germany had attempted to give them. The Invisible Ally It is now the middle of the Allied Summit. America announces that things have gone perfectly, but then backtracks and says it's what he would like to say, as he asks the others if they too feel that something is strange in the room. A brief shot of a small, beige polar bear is shown. England agrees, sensing that it feels like there's someone other than the five of them in the room, as another shot of the bear follows. France pokes at Russia, and says that it's probably General Winter or the ghost of Russia's previous emperor in the room. Another shot of the bear is shown, as the camera cuts away more to reveal more of the person holding it. Russia is confused as to what France means, while China states that he can feel something strange in the room and that it's scaring him. The sixth person in the room is revealed, as the Allies freak out over the strange presence in the room: France mentions that he counted one more person at the meeting, while England remarks that nobody knows who the extra country would be. The unseen sixth Ally sits back, wondering when it will be his turn to speak up (and speaking in a soft, whispery voice). His bear, Kumajirou, asks who he is. The man replies that he is Canada. The five other Allies can only stare, as Canada is revealed to be transparent and "invisible" to them. A footnote reads that Canada's turn at the meeting never did come... Fast As A Tank Meanwhile, an Axis training session has reached its midpoint. Germany orders Italy and Japan to work their hardest. Germany runs as fast and as hard as he can down a road, while Italy slowly and weakly trails behind him. Germany orders him to run properly, and adds that they'll have lunch when training is over. Italy begins to clumsily run ahead of him in response. Germany notes to himself that with the proper motivation, Italy could do anything. Suddenly, Italy catches sight of something behind them and runs away at breakneck speed, screaming as he does. An irritated Germany yells after him to not run away while he's praising him, while Italy screams that the English have arrived. Italy tears down the dirt road, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake as Germany attempts to catch up with him (and wondering why he's only fast at running away). Japan, sitting in the grass with a small cat, looks up and informs the audience that Italian tanks are rumored to advance sixty kilometers a week on a battlefield, but if they spot English troops, they'll retreat sixty kilometers in a single day. Germany runs back to call off the day's training, and proceeds to resume trying to catch up with Italy. A Spy Among Us America announces the end of the meeting, and orders the others not to leak any of the "top secret" info they have discussed in it. His attention is quickly diverted, though, as he notices that another person is now seated at the conference table: Italy. The Allied Forces, with the exception of Russia and the still-invisible Canada, react in blue-faced shock and horror at their new guest. Italy asks if they'll be eating, and continues to ask about food as Canada aimlessly floats about. As the scene cuts to the outside hallway, Italy mentions that he'd be happy if they're having pasta, and asks if they'll be having that. He continues to talk about pasta as the Allies fall into a panic and wonder who let him in, as well as what happened to their guards. A disguised Germany stands out in the hallway taking down notes, muttering to himself that he knew Italy wouldn't make a good spy. Character Appearances *America *England/UK *France *China *Russia *Italy *Germany *Japan *Canada *Kumajirou Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America, Canada: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *China: Yuki Kaida *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Kumajirou: Ai Iwamura English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *America, Canada: Eric Vale *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *China: Clarine Harp *Russia: Jerry Jewell Trivia *The first Allied Forces segment comes from Power Ranger Allied Forces. In the manga, after China's people build a Chinatown in the meeting room, the Allies attempt to start their meeting, but are interrupted when Russia's (still-beating) heart falls out of his chest. When the other Allies respond in disgust and fear, Russia replies that his heart tends to randomly fall out sometimes. *The first Axis segment in this episode was originally contained in the Axis Powers arc of the published manga, though Japan did not appear in the original strip. The second segment with the Axis, however, comes from the first strip of Chapter 3: G-R Nonaggression Pact? in the webcomic version. *In the original G-R strip the second Axis segment is based on, the trivia about the Italian tanks is given as a footnote, while in the episode it is Japan who gives the trivia. *The final segment is from the webcomic's Chapter 2: Allied Forces, and originally took place before Germany's visit to the French restaurant in Episode 14. Italy also was originally shown to be eating pizza at the meeting, and Canada was not there (due to having not been created at the time). *In its Animate.TV broadcast, the episode ran 5 minutes and 11 seconds due to adverts for the third Hetalia character CD (also featured in the previous episode). Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates